


The Camera Eye: Hitting the Books

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [30]
Category: Alice Nine, DIAURA, Royz, SCREW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eros Films needs to seek funding for Subaru’s first starring role from a very special benefactor. Yo-ka and Subaru find themselves waiting for their interview in a very unsexy atmosphere. Or . . .is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Hitting the Books

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Written for the Places square of my Season of Kink card. DIAURA belongs to Ains, Royz belongs to B.P. Records, SCREW characters belong to PS Company, Alice Nine characters are now free agents, I own the story only.

The gay porn industry had seen some pretty interesting things in its forty-odd year history, to be sure – from productions being shot on film and shown in theaters to video to DVDs and streaming.

But a contest for fans to write a script for an up-and-coming star? That was a new one.

The powers that be at Eros Films got the idea as a showcase for their new star, Subaru – probably inspired by the innovative promotions at their partner, PSC Productions. In fact, they had asked PSC’s primary screenwriters, Saga and Jin, to judge the contest.

It was a mixed bag of entries, to be sure. There were some that were kindasorta decent, some that were “Well, this may be passable,” and one or two that were, well . . .

“I think we’d have better results if a herd of hamsters had stampeded across this person’s keyboard,” Saga said. He couldn’t click the back button fast enough.

“That bad?” said Jin.

“What if I said it made 50 Shades of No Fucking Way look like high art?”

Jin paled. “I think I’ll pass on that one.”

By the time they neared the end of the pile, they knew they’d found none that were really outstanding. They were facing the prospect of telling Eros that it was a bomb, that the contest had failed to produce a winner. That is, until they hit the second-to-last script they’d been sent.

“This is it,” Jin said. “This is definitely it.”

“How do you know that?” Saga said. “We’ve still got one more to go, you know.”

“Trust me. Just read it. This is the one.”

So Saga read it . . . and by time he was done, he was saying, “Well, damn, I wish I’d thought of this.”

“So you agree?”

“I definitely agree. I mean, we’ll take a look at the other one, but . . .”

Three pages into the other script, they could tell they had yet another pile of mediocrity on their hands. They had a winner.

“Send the script to Eros,” Jin said. “Tell them we’re done.”

“Good,” said Saga. “Now, I need to get outside and breathe real air for 15 minutes before I turn into a pile of dust.”

“You have your own script to finish,” Jin said.

Saga sighed. “Don’t remind me,” he replied.

And so, the winning script went off to the head of Eros Films – who agreed that the two made the right choice. He even agreed with the casting suggestion the writer had made at the top of the screenplay – “I wrote this with Yo-ka-san in mind, because I think he’d go really well with Subaru-san. But you can put in whoever you want.”

There was just one thing bothering the boss, though – and he figured he’d talk about it when he brought in his co-stars.

* * *

Yo-ka had to admit he was thrilled when he got the call advising him he was going to be Subaru’s first leading man.

His relationship with the fledgling porn star had progressed in the last few weeks. Their one rendezvous after going for ramen together had led to another, and another – all while Subaru was still seeing Yuuki as well. At least it was keeping it all in the family.

Surprisingly enough, they hadn’t had a threesome – yet. They were saving it for a special occasion – which Yuuki figured would be the night of the launch party for Subaru’s first starring video.

But first, the video had to get made – which is why they were both currently at a meeting.

“Hi, guys,” their boss told them. “We have the winning script for the contest, and the idea is a pretty unique one for porn. We’ve had vampire romance and werewolf romance, to be sure – but when was the last time you heard of a porn company doing a selkie romance?”

“Selkie?” Subaru said. “Isn’t that people who turn into seals?”

“More like the other way around,” the boss said. “But yes, they’re seal-humans who come on shore to have affairs with humans, but they eventually have to return to the sea – unless a human steals their pelt. Then, the selkie is compelled to stay with the human, but they’re not necessarily happy.”

The boss proceeded to outline the story of the script, which would cast Yo-ka as a down-on-his-luck, unemployed guy housesitting a rich friend’s beach house. One day, this guy rescued a seal from a net, which turned out to be a male selkie. The selkie came on shore to thank him, and . . .

“Well, we know what happens next,” Yo-ka said. “It IS a porno.”

“Exactly, but it’s a romantic porno,” said the boss. “Most of the sex scenes are between the two of you – there’s just a couple with different guys, flashbacks to your old lovers and scenes of you spying on other people. And at the end, Yo-ka’s character meets a guy who tells him about capturing the pelt to hold onto the selkie, but he can’t bring himself to do it – so the selkie rewards him with a permanent relationship where Yo-ka shares him with the sea, which is rare.”

“Happy ending?” said Subaru.

“But of course. There’s just one problem with this screenplay, though – the budget.”

“Why?” Yo-ka said. “It’s not a big cast, especially if most of the sex is me and him. There’s no exotic locations, are there?”

“We have to go to Okinawa for the exteriors.”

“Well, that’s not THAT big a deal, it’s not like we’re going to Hawaii.”

“No, the reason for the budget is special effects,” said the boss. “CGI. We need to have a scene in the beginning where Yo-ka’s character rescues the seal – and that means either a real, trained seal or CGI. The script needs the rescue scene, too – everything else that happens flows from that.”

“Um, excuse me for asking, but . . . who does the CGI for pornos?” Subaru asked.

“Film students. I know some film students who do that kind of thing as long as they can have copies of their work for their portfolios. Well, their worksafe work, anyway. And this will be worksafe. But still, even film students expect some compensation for this.”

“So where are you getting the extra money from?” Yo-ka said.

“That’s where you two come in,” said the boss. “I’m taking you two to meet . . .” Pause. “Our secret financial weapon.”

The two co-stars exchanged looks. “You mean, the Yakuza?” said Subaru.

“No, no,” said the boss. “I’m talking about a British nobleman – Lord Reginald Ormsby-Hale. He runs the Japanese division of a big British company and has mansions in both countries.”

“What makes you think he’ll help us, though?” said Yo-ka. “I mean, if he’s a titled nobleman, he probably thinks he’s too classy for . . .”

“Are you kidding?” said the boss. “Nobody’s bigger perverts than the British nobility. Nobody! There’s noblemen who’ve financed porn for decades – simply because they like the idea of being naughty and decadent. It’s something completely against their upbringing, so it’s a thrill. All I have to do is sell him on the idea of the film, then have him meet the two of you, and we’re in!”

“So we’re going to his mansion?” Subaru said.

“There’s a car outside right now to take us there,” said the boss. “Come on!” He got up and led the way out of the door.

Subaru looked at Yo-ka. “Are all ways of funding videos this, well, weird?”

“This is pretty typical, really,” Yo-ka said. “Sometimes, it’s even weirder.”

He didn’t care where the money for this video came from, really. All he cared about was he was Subaru’s co-star – that was all that mattered.

* * *

When the car pulled into Lord Ormsby-Hale’s grounds, the two boys in the back seat felt like they’d entered some sort of movie set.

Just by driving through huge, wrought-iron gates, it was as if they’d gone from Japan to Europe. There was a British-style garden in front of the house, which was a huge collection of Victorian gables – obviously copied from the design of a home somewhere in Britain or the States.

“Someone really lives here?” Subaru whispered, not quite believing what his eyes told him.

“We should use THIS as a set,” Yo-ka replied.

The car stopped and the boss got out, followed by the two co-stars. They made their way to the front door, which was immediately pulled open by a butler.

“Good day,” the butler said in perfect Japanese, bowing politely. “You are the gentleman who just called?”

“Yes,” said the boss. “I’m here to see Lord Ormsby-Hale. These are my associates, I’d like them to meet him after I speak with him.”

“I will show you into his office,” said the butler. “Your friends can wait in the library.”

They were moving down a long, dark-paneled corridor with what looked like family crests and some awards on them. The servant opened the door and they moved past a grand parlor – a single room bigger than Yo-ka’s and Subaru’s apartments put together. Huge, antique furniture dominated the room, while the walls bore huge portraits – presumably of earlier Ormsby-Hales.

A couple of twists and turns down another corridor, and they arrived at a pair of huge doors with even more huge brass handles. The butler pushed the doors in . . . and revealed a room with floor-to-ceiling bookcases. Literally, the walls were lined with books. A ladder on wheels was mounted along one wall, which could be pushed around so users could get books off the upper shelves. The furniture consisted of a couch covered in crimson leather and a couple of overstuffed chairs, plus a low table.

It was precisely the kind of thing where one might imagine the noble lounging in a smoking jacket with a pipe. It just about screamed “ENGLISH AND HIGH-CLASS” in enormous type.

“Wait here,” the butler said. “We will come get you when the Master is ready to talk to you.” He bowed again and left, along with the boss, and the doors closed behind them with a thud.

Subaru walked around the room, slowly, looking at everything. “It’s like something preserved from another century,” he said.

Yo-ka went over to the furniture. He poked the couch, then the chairs. He looked around and around him at the rows and rows of books. “Do you think anyone could actually read all that?” he said.

Subaru shook his head. “I think they’re for decoration,” he said. “You know, to make people think this guy has read more than he has.”

Yo-ka went over to the shelf and pulled out a book, opening it up. The text was in English, so he couldn’t read it, but there were illustrations - scientific diagrams that showed the relative sizes of different species of animals – that definitely seemed to indicate this book was Victorian in origin.

“I think he inherited this from his ancestors,” Yo-ka said. “His far-away ancestors.”

“It really does look like he dug this whole house and brought it over from England.” Subaru sat down on the couch, his dyed blond hair and makeup (yes, he’d worn light makeup, one had to look pretty as possible when impressing someone) and very contemporary clothes a sharp contrast to his stuffy surroundings. “Can you imagine growing up in a place like this? It wouldn’t be much fun.”

Yo-ka gazed over at his co-star. He looked damn cute sitting on that sofa. Then again, Subaru would look cute sitting on a pile of garbage. But there really was something about the contrast between him and his surroundings that made him seem, well . . .

Sensual. Like he was something bright bringing color and warmth and sexuality into dry, sterile surroundings.

“I imagine a room like this could be fun, in a way,” Yo-ka said, putting the book back and coming to sit beside Subaru. “Can you imagine bringing a lover in here . . . when your parents think you’re upstairs in your room, alone? You could sneak the guy in, and you could lock those doors, and you’d have a couch . . .”

Subaru laughed. “This isn’t a very sexy atmosphere,” he said.

“Anything can be a sexy atmosphere if you have the right person,” Yo-ka said, leaning in for a kiss.

Subaru seemed a little caught off-guard, but he started kissing back pretty quickly, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him in. Yes, this may not seem like a sexy place at first glance, but . . .

Being in such cold sterility gave one an urge to defile it, to warm it up with passion. It was the last place one would expect a romantic encounter to happen - and so, paradoxically, it was the perfect place.

And there was the unmistakable sense of being naughty where naughtiness wasn’t supposed to happen, of tasting forbidden fruit.

Add all these factors together, and underneath the surface, this stuffy library was a hotter atmosphere than a brazen room in a love hotel.

As this sank in and they absorbed it all, the kisses grew deeper, hotter, more urgent, their lips opening, their tongues beginning to rub against each other. They weren’t quite sure which of them started to pull at the other’s clothing first, whether Yo-ka pushed Subaru’s shirt up before Subaru started to unbutton Yo-ka’s pants . . .

It didn’t matter. They broke apart for a moment, panting, staring into each other’s eyes.

“We’re going to do this, aren’t we?” Subaru said, breathlessly.

“What do you think?” Yo-ka replied.

Subaru just reached around to the side of Yo-ka’s pants, slipping into the pocket and retrieving a small bottle of lube and package of condoms. He just held them up, without a word, smiling.

“I’m always equipped for every occasion,” Yo-ka said. “And you knew just where to find it.”

“Because I’m starting to know you very well,” Subaru replied, leaning in for another kiss - and dropping the necessities on the table before starting on his lover’s pants again.

Yo-ka was going to say something else - but he knew that it was time to best speak with action, not words. He leaned back as Subaru finished unzipping his pants, then lifted his hips so his lover could pull them off.

“Aren’t you doing things in reverse?” he said.

Subaru blinked, looking adorably innocent and baffled. “What do you mean?”

Yo-ka held up his arms. “You usually take someone’s shirt off first.”

Subaru was all too quick to remedy that, pulling off the garment and dropping it on the floor, then leaning back to strip off his own shirt and pants. When they were both down to their underwear, he knelt on the floor in front of Yo-ka, running his tongue up the other man’s stomach and chest in one long, slow lick.

Yo-ka leaned back, moaning. “Oh, yes,” he murmured. “God, it’s hot when you do that . . .”

Subaru kept licking all the way up to Yo-ka’s jawline, then brought their lips together in another hot kiss, the men probing each other’s mouths with eager tongues, hands sliding over bare skin. Yo-ka felt his cock starting to strain at the fabric of his underwear, a situation that only became worse when Subaru’s fingers started to trace the outline of his hardness through the cloth.

“I want these things off,” Yo-ka gasped between kisses.

“Mine, or yours?” Subaru replied.

“Both.”

Subaru reached for the waistband of Yo-ka’s bikini briefs, and he raised his hips again so the other man could strip them away. The younger man leaned over, pushing down his own underwear, and Yo-ka took in the sight.

Gorgeous blond boy stripping naked in a stuffy study, seeming like some sort of naughty he-nymph out to seduce the college professor, to bring passion into a passionless place. It was set-the-couch-on-fire erotic.

It got even hotter when Subaru dropped back on his knees, leaning over to take the head of Yo-ka’s cock into his mouth. He slid down making a delicious purring noise, as if he couldn’t get enough of doing this. His hot little tongue teased and swirled on the outstroke, making Yo-ka moan loudly.

He looked down at the blond head moving up and down on him, the pert little ass in the air. An angel sucking cock like a demon. No wonder the porn world was so high on him.

Subaru moved down hard, taking Yo-ka in deep, and the older man leaned back, feeling ancient leather against his bare ass and soft hair under his fingertips. This was flat-out glorious. If he kept on like this . . .

The blond lifted his head, tongue stroking up and down his lover’s shaft before he moved back up, kissing his way along Yo-ka’s chest, tonguing a nipple to make it even harder than it already was. When he kissed his lips again, Yo-ka grabbed the back of his head, plundering the soft mouth with his tongue.

He eased back, and said, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Subaru replied, breathlessly.

“Lie on your back and spread your legs.”

Subaru obeyed, and Yo-ka got the lube, spreading some on his fingers. He bent over, bringing the forefinger to his entrance.

He wrapped his lips around the other man’s erection and began to suck it, lightly as his finger probed him. Subaru let out a moan. “Yo-ka . . .”

The sound made him suck harder, moving his head up and down as his finger started a gentle thrust. He’d sucked cock in a lot of unusual places, to be sure, both on camera and off - but he could honestly say this was the first time he’d given a blow job in what looked like the setting for a tea cozy mystery.

They were going to have to use this place as a set. In a perverse way, it was perfect.

By the time he slid a second finger into Subaru, he was sucking hard, moving his head faster, and the younger man was moaning loudly, pulling at his hair, begging him for more . . .

Yo-ka raised his head, kissing along the shaft. “Do you want to come with my cock in you?”

“Yes,” Subaru moaned.

“Do you want me deep in you?” The third finger slid in, and Subaru whimpered a little.

“Yes,” Subaru replied. “I want you so deep I feel like I’m going to burst.”

“Are you going to yell my name when you come?” The fingers moved faster, plunged deeper.

“Yes!” Subaru cried. “Do it, please, Yo-ka, do it, I’m ready . . .”

Yo-ka slid out his fingers and reached for the box of tissues on the table. “Get on your knees,” he said. “Lean over with your hands on the arm of the couch.”

Subaru took the position - which gave Yo-ka a deliciously tantalizing view of that ass. “Like this?” Subaru said, looking over his shoulder.

“Just like that,” Yo-ka said, reaching for the condoms. He ripped a packet and rolled one on, then grabbed for the lube again. He poured it on his cock, then into his lover’s cleft.

As he grasped the boy’s cheeks and gently parted them, he thought it was too bad they hadn’t found a book of erotic art. He could just imagine Subaru looking at pictures of men and women in the throes of passion as Yo-ka penetrated him.

He slid into that deliciously tight, velvety sheath, thinking Subaru felt so goddamn good . . . he paused, breathing heavily, letting the man underneath him get used to the sensation, running his fingertips over Subaru’s back and neck and shoulders.

“Good?” he asked Subaru.

“Oh, God, yes,” the younger man moaned. “Fuck me, please . . .”

“Mmmm,” Yo-ka said as he started a gentle thrust, sliding in and out of him carefully, listening to the sounds Subaru made, trying to gauge his level of pleasure. The blond’s breathing was speeding up, getting deeper and more ragged, and he was letting out long, low moans.

Yo-ka began to thrust faster, harder, gripping Subaru’s hips - and wishing there was a camera on them right now. He wanted to see himself plundering the beautiful blond, the look of passion on Subaru’s face, the heat between them such a contrast to the staid background.

Subaru was starting to buck under him, thrusting up against him, trying to drive his cock deeper. Yo-ka shifted position a little, changing the angle, bringing a fresh wave of moans from his lover.

He ran his fingers down Subaru’s chest and stomach, feeling the heat, the sweat, the way the younger man trembled with every deep thrust, every hit against a sensitive spot. His hips were churning now, moving faster, his own moans as long and loud as Subaru’s

Yo-ka wrapped his fingers around Subaru’s cock, stroking rapidly. “Come for me,” he moaned. “I want to feel it.”

“Ooohhh . . .” Subaru moved against him faster, thrusting into the hand that gripped him, fingers gripping the leather of the couch . . .

Then, Yo-ka thrust against just the right spot, and Subaru cried out - “Oh! Yo-ka!” - as his body trembled violently, a long, intense orgasm that seemed to last eons, the tightening of his sheath setting off Yo-ka’s own climax. The older man cried out loudly, thrusting hard into Subaru and then just letting go, ecstasy washing over him in waves until he fell against his lover, completely drained.

The two of them collapsed to the couch together, trembling, kissing . . .

And were suddenly interrupted by the sound of applause.

Both heads snapped up to see their boss and Lord Ormsby-Hale standing there, watching them . . .and the latter was clapping.

“Oh, my God!” Yo-ka lept from the couch, scrambling for his clothes, realizing this was one of the very rare occasions where a porn star would feel shame. “I’m sorry. I am SO sorry . . .”

“We didn’t mean it,” Subaru said, trying to curl up in a ball to hide himself. “I mean, we were here, and together, and we just. . . .”

“No need to apologize,” Lord Ormsby-Hale said. “That was a smashing audition!”

The two just stared at him, eyes and mouths wide. “Audition?” they said in unison.

“I wasn’t quite sure whether I was going to back your production,” the benefactor said. “But then your boss brought me in here to meet you, and, well, I saw how well you perform together! If that’s what the final film is going to be like, then sir, you’ve got your backing!”

“Well . . .thank you?” The boss shook Lord Ormsby-Hale’s hand, looking a bit baffled. Meanwhile, Subaru and Yo-ka took advantage of the men being distracted to scramble around for their remaining clothes.

“You’re very welcome,” Lord Ormsby-Hale said. “They’re magnificent together. You’ll get your Mount Fuji girls to watch this video, I’ll tell you!”

“Um . . .that’s fujoshi, not Mount Fuji,” said the boss.

“Well, whatever, it’s jolly good,” said Lord Ormsby-Hale. “I’ll have my secretary complete the transaction, and then we will work out my percentage of the video’s profits. Just give me a moment!” He left the room.

The boss turned to his two stars. “What the hell possessed you two to . . .”

“Believe it or not, it was the setting,” Yo-ka said. “Really.”

The boss looked around him. “THIS place?”

Subaru nodded. “It was so unsexy that it seemed, well . . .sexy.”

“We thought it would be, you know . . .”

“Naughty to do it in a place like this?” the boss said.

The two nodded.

The boss shook his head. “You’re lucky that Lord Ormsby-Hale is an even bigger pervert than I thought.”

“But it got us the backing - right?” Subaru said, looking a bit worried.

The boss sighed. “You’re right - it did. And what the hell did I expect, trying to get funding for a video like this? A regular interview probably would have had no effect. This, however . . .” He shook his head. “This business can be fucked up in more ways than one.” He looked at them. “You really got carried away because of this room?”

Both men nodded.

“Well, then, maybe I’ll have to have a talk with Jin about the screenplay for your next video. I’m sure that after this, Lord Ormsby-Hale will let us borrow it as a set.”

“He’s not going to . . .watch, is he?” Subaru said, turning white. No way in hell would they have gone at it so enthusiastically if they knew they had an audience. Doing that in front of a small camera crew was one thing. When you were onscreen, you were playing a character, you weren’t fucking as YOU - and everything was carefully staged, lit, photographed and edited.

Having a perfect stranger spy on you and your lover was something else altogether.

Yo-ka put an arm around Subaru. “Don’t worry. Uruha is directing this, and he insists on closed sets.”

“Our directors would have closed sets, too,” the boss said. “He wouldn’t be allowed to watch you film. He already got his eyeful.”

Lord Ormsby-Hale came back into the room. “All right,” he said. “We’re ready to work out the fine details. Now, come into my study.” He waved the boss back across the hall.

When he was gone, Yo-ka put an arm around Subaru. “Well, that was . . .weird.”

“And a little creepy,” Subaru said, moving closer to Yo-ka.

“But it was fun,” Yo-ka said. “The part with you and me in that room, I mean. When we THOUGHT we were alone.”

“I liked that part,” Subaru said. “I guess . . .you can find sexiness everywhere, can’t you?”

“Maybe,” Yo-ka said. “Like I said, if you’re with the right person.”

The two looked at each other for a long moment. It was the kind of sustained gaze that passed between two people developing a true bond.

Then, Subaru said, “We have to make sure we lock the door from now on.”

“We are SO locking the door,” Yo-ka said. Pause. “Unless we’re home and nobody else is going to come in but Yuuki, then it’s okay.” They both laughed.

They decided to wait in the parlor for their boss - so they wouldn’t be tempted to get carried away in that library again. As fun as it was, they were in no rush to be someone’s live entertainment again.

* * *

Jin and Saga were in their usual Starbucks when Jin’s phone went off. He picked it up and looked at the message. “They just finished shooting the prize-winning script,” he said. “Yo-ka said the shoot went great and Subaru was all pro.”

“Well, that’s good,” Saga replied, picking up his Frappuccino. “So is it going into editing now?”

“Yes, it is. Hold on, I’m going to ask Yo-ka if they have a release date yet.” He typed in the question - and frowned when the answer came back. “Huh, that’s weird.”

“What is?”

“Yo-ka said they’ll figure that out after they put in the CGI.”

“CGI?” Saga nearly spit out his drink. “For what?”

“Apparently, that’s how they’re doing the seal in the opening scene.”

“Where the hell did they get the money for CGI?” Saga said. “Putting on a live sex show?”

Jin shook his head. “They didn’t say. Probably an even rich backer than we have.”

“Their boss must be really good at sweet-talking the money men,” Saga said, shaking his head. “Oh, well, that video’s done, right?”

“And on to the next one,” Jin said. “I’ve already been given an outline of what they want in Yo-ka and Subaru’s upcoming video - I have free rein with the story, I just need to make sure certain things are included.”

“Anything interesting?” Saga said.

“More like there’s one thing that’s . . .odd.”

“What do you mean?”

Jin leaned over toward him. “Well . . .ever hear of a porn scene in a musty old library?”

Saga blinked. “Where’d they get that one?”

“I have NO idea.”

“And maybe we’re better off not knowing.”

They went back to their Frappuccinos. This was an odd business sometimes, all right. And at times like those, you just had to roll with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is at least one real-life case of British nobility financing a porno - a couple of noblemen bankrolled a softcore film called _Emily_ in the ‘70s. Furthermore, the star of that film, Koo Stark, created a public scandal by subsequently dating Prince Andrew.


End file.
